Apprenticeship Blues
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dipper and Mable vs the future AU! What would happen if Dipper had more of a spine during his confrontation with Mable? Or if Mable grabbed the RIGHT bag? Or if dipper stayed in gravity Falls? Or went to school with Wendy? What if Bill had a plan B? How would that shape up?
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Dipper looks to his shaking sister as he tries to comfort her, "I just..I just think it would be a good opportunity for me." He explained.

Mable sniffed, "W-what about me?" Sobbed Mable.

Now in a different universe, what happens next would've lead to a chain of events which would've seen the apocalypse started, a town ruined, Dipper giving up his 'fantasy-

 **BZZZT!**

 **"For the love of...he'd be spending time doing what he loves, surrounded by friends who care about him(unlike at home where he has no friends), with an adult that actually supports his dreams(unlike Mable who just seems to mock and ridicule his dreams despite constant evidence that the supernatural is real) with who's help he can get a bright future... How is that 'living in a fantasy?' Sounds like a dream job to me! Seriously, someone explain that to me. Make me understand!" Takes a deep breath...and eats an alternate Mable's head off a pike. "Okay, rant over. We now return you to our original story already in progress!"  
**

 ** **BZZZT!****

-of living in Gravity Falls with his Grunkle Ford as an Apprentice for the sister who traded him in for a 'Yes-brother' named Dippy Fresh, and Mable getting away scot-free with nearly murdering the world and rewarded with her brother continuing their enabler/Co-dependent relationship...

...Why people consider that **a happy ending is beyond me..."**

 **"Thankfully, this is NOT THAT universe!"** Shouts Slenderman as he types on his typewriter and retcons the boy a dang spine for once!

...

Suddenly filled with rage and determination, Dipper glared at his sibling. "WHAT ABOUT YOU MABLE!?" He snaps irritably.

Mable eye's whip to him surprised by this outburst, "I- Dipp?"

"throughout the summer I've done nothing but sacrifice for you! And for the first time I'm finally doing something that makes ME happy! That'll make sure that I have a future! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY FOR ME FOR ONCE!?"

Mable was aghast, "Dipper, why can't we just be happy together-

Dipper snorted, "HA! that's a good one! You've been nothing but annoying burden!"

Mable gaped, hurt. But Dipper wasn't done.

He ticked off his fingers-

"You choose a PIG that she knew for a day over Wendy's-a friend she'd known for WEEKS- health!"

"And not too soon after me SACRIFICINIG MY CHANCES WITH WENDY AND ALLOWING HER TO BE INJURED you have to nerve to mock- MOCK! Me for my height- Something you KNEW I was sensetive about...frack your 'you've always been better at everything else' excuse, I SHOULD'VE PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE FOR THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL, SPOILED BRAT! I SHOULD'VE LET MA AND PA GHOST KILL YOU!"

Mable gasped!

But Dipper wasn't done-

And then you nearly got me and Wendy killed in the bunker because she couldn't but out of my private life and couldn't take Dipper seriously to save my life! I admit, I should've just told Wendy the truth, but you have to take your half of the blame! If the fact that they were in creepy bunker straight from a horror movie wasn't a tip off that you needed to take things seriously in your life, THEN THE SCREAMING METAL DEATH TRAP THAT NEARLY KILLED THEM SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" He screamed.

Mable finally rallied behind the tears, "B-but Dipper! I came through for you during the puppet show-

"First of all, that really only cancels out you breaking all your promises to me and getting us in that situation in the first place." Interrupted Dipper firmly. "And any good will you could've accumulated from that...you killed it during the unicorn fiasco!"

Mable blanched at that, "Wha- But Dipper, I got the hair-

"Yeah, AFTER you learned that 'princes' Celeste-whatever was a fraud! We needed that hair to protect ourselves from Bill, but you put your pride and you wish to be 'pure of heart' over everyone's safety! OVER YOUR FAMILY'S SAFETY!"

Dipper glared, "I know that Bill was going to throw me off the water tower for laughs! I know you know that too! Would it have killed you take a threat like that more seriously!?"

Mable twiddled her thumbs together... "I bought you a dozen ice cream sandwiches after that." She added weakly.

Dipper threw up his hands and head in mock jubilation, "Oh, Hallelujah our problems are solved! I got ice cream sandwiches! Hey, maybe when Bill is done using my spine as a jump rope he can eat them and maybe get some mild indigestion!" He said sarcastically.

Dipper glared at her, "This is it Mable...this is what I want to do with my life, I'm finally in place where I have FRIENDS, I'm finally in a place where I have people who will support me, For the first time ever...I'm truly happy-

"You were happy with me!" Snapped Mable.

Dipper frowned...but nodded, "Your right...I was...but now I've found happiness outside of you, it's time for me to live my own life, my own way, find my own happiness-

"Dang it Dipper your 12! Why you sounding so old-

"Maybe, I WANT to sound old!" Shouted Dipper annoyed, "I'm so sick and tired of being mocked, and punished for wanting to grow up 'too soon'- Well frack all of you! This Summer I fought Demons, monsters, robots, and elder gods! I'M MY OWN PERSON, THIS MAKES MY HAPPY, AND I'M GOING TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE!"

He glares at Mable, "Question is...are you going to be happy for me so that we can get back together in a year or so...or are you going to 'get stupid' and do what our Grunkles did and throw a fit and make sure we never speak again?"

Mable didn't say anything, she just cried, pushed past Dipper, reached for one of the bags on the floor-

 **(PAUSE)**

 **"Let's flip the script a bit"**

Slenderman(somehow) whistles 'Mal's theme' as he switches the bag's under a temporally-frozen Mable's fingers...and then slips a weird looking coin into hers...

 **(UNPAUSE)**

An annoyed Dipper just shakes his head sadly as Mable leaves...despite his harsh words...he still loved Mable and had hoped he and Mable could've parted on better terms he reaches for his bag, double checks the rifts containment, brushes a tear from his eye...and heads down to Ford's lab...

...later...

Mable cautiously let Blendin into he house, "I'll take you to Grunkle Ford's lab, he might have what you need...you promise this'll make sure Summer lasts forever for me?" She asks pleadingly.

'Blendin' smirked, "Trust me my dear, your dream world is within your grasp."

Placated, Mable continues to lead him inside...

Never noticing the coin, 'blendin' had snatched from her bag and was fiddling with...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

"Well, here you go." Said Mable as he gave 'Blendin' the rift.

Then to her surprise he drops it! "Oops!" Said Blendin in mock surprise...only for it to turn to a snarl of anger!

The rift was intact! Mable let out a breath of relief, "Whew, that was close! Now could you- But she stopped mid-sentence when she saw how angry Blendin was.

"Blendin? You okay?" Asked Mable concerned.

Blendin; AKA Bill Cipher was furious! Shooting Star had gotten him here too late! Sixer had permanently sealed the rift already! All his plans, ruined! It would take generations for the conditions for his release to line up perfectly again...and by that time...the nightmare realm will have imploded with him in it!

Bill takes at the coin he'd palmed from Mable's backpack, this was a special coin that would him to semi-manifest himself physically to do one thing briefly...he wouldn't be able to do anything too big on it's own...but if he worked this right...

"Even if this backfires, I'll still get my revenge on Sixer...that's worth something." Said Bill out loud

Mable was getting frightened, "Blendin, what are you-

"SLENDERMAN GIVE ME STRENGTH! GIVE ME THE POWER I NEED TO SACRIFICE THIS LOWLY MORTAL!"

Suddenly Blendin was encased in a yellow aura, Mable fell down on the ground in fear and frantically tried to crawl away

Bill screamed and grabbed her by the throat, doing so his googles fell off revealing his signature demonic glare.

Mable gagged as her windpipe broke, and her life flashed before her eyes- she didn't eat nearly as much glitter as she'd hoped -and out of her mouth to assault the rift container!

Bill growled, even with a spell powered by the sacrifice of a (semi) innocent life, it was very doubtful it would break that adhesive- lousy Pan-Dimensional Beings of Trilazzx Beta! Can't even tell up from their rear, yet can make an adhesive that can thwart even elder gods!? How did that even make sense!? -still, at this point he was desperate...besides, like he'd said before, worse case scenario: Sixer still had one more dead body on his consciousness, that'd still be something...

"LET HER GO BILL!"

Bill smirks, "Speak of the devil." He turns to see a Quantum Destabilizer being pointed at him by an angry Ford Pines accompanied by an even angrier Dipper.

Ford tried to keep the panic off his face, he had no idea what Bill as doing to the rift. But it didn't look good! He needed to act fast! If he could just shoot him with the destabalizer while he was in this weird semi-corporal state(what was it, a ugly hairless gopher in an even uglier white work suite?), it might be enough to destroy him! but...Mable was too close to him! She'd get hit too!

And then he saw what he needed to do.

"How did you even get down here bill?! Only my family knew the code!" Demanded Ford suddenly, making sure that Bill had his attention solely on him.

Bill laughed, "You have Shooting Star here to thank for that." Mocked Bill as he gestured to a now very blue faced Mable.

Dipper groaned, "...She didn't." He said in a hopeful yet resigned voice.

"Oh, she did!" Laughed Bill.

While Bill Bragged about how Mable wanted summer to loop and never end and how he was planning to twist that wish to trap her in a 'gilded cage' of a dream world where she'd get her hearts desire and be forever young and happy...while the world burned around her...

Dipper had to resist to urge to throttle Mable himself...he took a deep breath, for better or for worse...saving Mable was the right thing to do...he'd be furious at her later.

Bill cackled, "Like Niece like Grunkle I guess? Seriously, are all the kooky twins in your family good at fraking up their siblings lives? Makes you wonder if your parents should'a just drowned the lot of them at bir-

 **CRACK!**

"Where we kooky twins lack in smarts we mack up with PIPE TO THE FACE!" Shouts Stan triumphantly having successfully snuck up behind Bill thanks to Ford's diversion and cracked him in the head with a lead pipe.

Bill popped out of Blendin, his form still semi-physical thanks to the coins now fading energy-

Ford knew that should be the part he said something cool like in the old flickies...Yeah, he had nothing. This was more Stan's thing-

 **ZAP!**

Bill screamed in agony as his form shattered-

 **BOOM!**

And said shards ricocheting caused large parts of the room to explode-

 **CRASH!**

Which caused the room above to collapse on the screaming Pines.

...

...

...

Wendy, having just come in to clock in for the morning...just looked at the hole that formed in the foyer speechless... "I should just walk back home RIGHT now." She said more to herself then anyone.

...but then she heard the familiar kitten sneeze of her best friend...followed by his even more familiar groan of pain...

Wendy sighed, "I hate being the good guy." She said flatly as he began to climb down into the wreckage to help her favorite family...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
